


MEOD Deleted Scenes: Love, Save The Empty

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Empire Of Dirt Deleted Scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	MEOD Deleted Scenes: Love, Save The Empty

This is going to work just like deleted scenes on a DVD. sometimes with a short authors commentary. I own nothing but my characters!-Meghan.

-/-/-/-

Jenna meets Cherry-

Jenna was organizing the food for the reception for Halfsac's funeral. "Gemma told me to bring the fried chicken over here…" Jenna looked up into the eyes of a blonde she didn't recognize. "Thanks." "I'm Cherry." "Jennasis." "You the new sweet butt or something?" Cherry asked.

"Nah, Darlin' I'm more of an institution around here… you could say the crow runs in my blood." Jenna smirked.

"You don't really look the part anyway no offense. What happened to you anyway?"

"Bike accident with my husband a few years ago."

"Oh your old man from another chapter?" "No, I'm not just any old lady…I'm Jax Teller's wife." Jax walked by smirking "That was mean Jenna."

"But it was fun."

"Sorry Cherry I had too, everybody knows me 'round here I never get to screw with anybody…you're Halfsac's ex right? You doin' ok? Halfsac was a sweet kid."

She shrugged. "It is what it is. Life in SAMCRO right? At least he was protecting someone."

"And I'm really grateful to him for protecting my baby." tears sprang to her eyes. "Sorry grief and pregnancy hormones don't mix." Opie walked over. "Here sis," he put a Kleenex in her hand. "Thanks Ope."

"The family resemblance…duh!" Jenna gave her a watery smile.

"So, what happened to the good doctor?"

Jenna smiled for real this time. "I kicked her to the curb."

-/-/-/-

Sunshine's move on Jenna causes him to have to do something drastic to keep his patch-

"Aunt Jenny! Uncle Jax and that Sunshine man are going to play chicken on their bikes!" Trey grabbed her hand about to pull her along "Do what Trey?" "Tig said They could beat the guy for hitting on you or he plays chicken to keep his patch…since you're the VP's wife and all." it was one of the few times Jenna actually thought "Run." her body taking a full five seconds to remind her it was no longer a possibility. She heard engines rev.

She rolled outside to see them on two ends of the street in front of the shop. "Stop! Stop this now!" she shouted but couldn't be heard over the loud engines they took off. She really wanted to close her eyes Jax wasn't going to flinch and she really didn't want to see either of them die. She looped an arm around an over excited Trey yanking him into her lap to keep herself in place.

They were going beyond fast. If they survived she was going to kill them both and Tig's homicidal shit for brains ass.

Flying at each other Sunshine caved at the last second pulling away he wiped out sideways but Jax remained firmly seated on his bike. She put Trey down. "Do. Not. Move." she warned him.

She rolled straight for Jax just as he was taking off his helmet. She slapped him so hard it made an audible noise. "What the fuck of all the stupid immature fucking deadly what the fuck are you twelve? You fucking idiotic moron!" all the while she kept slapping whatever she could reach as Jax tried unsuccessfully to fend her off her tirade continued. "What was the point of possibly killing yourself and someone I care about all because he flirted and kissed me of all the archaic caveman fucking bullshit to do you dumb motherfucker!" Piney had to physically pull her away from Jax.

"Breathe baby, Just breathe…"

"Let me go Daddy…" she warned coldly. Sunshine was just getting his bike righted when she rounded on him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," she slapped him.

"You remember that promise you made me when you deployed…that you'd never purposely put yourself in danger?" "Yes"

", Well you just broke that promise…and trying to kill my husband so you could get your non existent shot at me didn't turn me on its pissed me off get out of my sight!" Trey was standing by Jax now in the street.

"That was so cool uncle Jax…"

"Trey Piermont Winston! That was not cool it was stupid those machines can kill people they are not toys! Evidently your uncle forgot that and if you do not get your ass back where I told you to stay I will tan your ass so hard you won't sit down for a month a Sundays you got me boy?" "Yes Ma'am"

She turned on Tig. "Alex, I realize you are not normal because your mama didn't love you or some shit…and I realize you have no real concept of what love is but let me tell you this mess with my family again by suggesting things like that and I will kill you and it'll make you on your worst day look like a Sunday school teacher in comparison. We clear?"

He nodded. She rolled off. Jax looked at Opie.

"I know, I know follow the sister…but she just made Gemma look like June Cleaver."

He found her sitting on the exterior wall of the clubhouse head in her hands as tears dripped down her face. "Sis?" he asked quietly. "Ugh… god I'm trying not to puke." she read the wary look on his face. "It's safe to touch me Opie." he ran his hand up and down her back. "You're shaking Jenny…" "Adrenaline can't run it off anymore so I shake like a dog now. Why? That was just beyond stupid." opie shrugged. "Got me."

-/-/-/-

I thought I'd have more time to drag out Jax & Jenna getting back together but I didn't in this scene Jax is drunk and depressed. When Jenna comes to pick him up she has a heart to heart with Piney! For all you father daughter fans.

Opie cringed as he set the phone its cradle. He felt bad for Jax his poor friend had no idea how pissed his wife was until she rolled into the club pregnant in that it looks like I swallowed a watermelon my whole body is swollen and now I have to pee kinda way.

"Jackson we're leaving get you're drunk ass up." Jax nearly fell to the floor trying to turn around. "Baby Hi!"

"Oh no being all sweet and cute and Jax like will not win you any prizes, get your ass in my truck."

"Ooh prizes are they sex prizes?"

Angry tears filled her eyes. As he stood on wobbly feet reaching a hand out to brush the hair at her shoulder.

"I don't ask a whole lot of you Jax, don't make you keep promises I know you can't but this? This one was important." she sniffed back tears. She wasn't yelling at him, he'd almost prefer it to this. She sounded deflated, resigned, sad. " I never wanted to do this, to become them and you promised me eight years ago I'd never have to be. That you would never do this to me because you watched them tear me apart over and over again you remember that promise? No, you probably don't can't seem to make being faithful stick why should not turning into my parents matter to you? My children are not growing up the way I did having to sit back and helplessly watch their world crumble day after fucking day broken promise after broken promise. So that all they have to depend on is each other, that will not happen. This is a one time only fuck up or I swear to god were done no matter what you say."

She turned and rolled away. Opie went to follow her.

"No, let me do my job for once just get him in the truck for your sister." Piney ordered gruffly.

-/-

Jenna heard the crunch of gravel under heavy boots. "Don't wanna talk about it Ope,"

"Will you talk to me anyway?"

"Daddy I didn't mean to hurt you or cause a scene."

"If I hurt it's my own doing." he let down the tail gate and sat down, tipping her face up to catch his eye. "That's not the first scene to be caused in that place and damn sure won't be the last."

"But the things I said I-"

"They are all true baby, we tore each other down and took you and Opie with us. You have a right to feel what you feel Jenny. Don't worry about hurting someone's feelings."

"I'm stuck Daddy and I don't know how to change it."

"I know."

"I always thought if he had sex with some nameless, faceless, sweet butt it wouldn't matter but it really does matter a lot." Piney stayed silent knowing she wasn't done. "All I keep thinking is, he was inside someone else, did he kiss her? Look into her eyes while, Daddy he shared himself with another woman and I…I just can't get past it."

"I'm not proud of the fact that I've been unfaithful to your mother but I have, and every single time it's happened in the past thirty five years, it was never about love. It's different for women that's how you show love, its about connection and giving all yourself and being completely vulnerable and trusting."

"For a man it's rarely if ever like that. Men, sometimes we just need a warm body and the release, you can be with a woman and not feel a damn thing, but with the right woman you can feel everything. He just needed a warm body darlin' you …you're the only everything he's ever had. If I thought different I'd take you to file on him myself." Jax began singing "I touch myself." at the very top of his lungs as Opie tried to cram him in the backseat. Jenna rolled her eyes and fought the urge to laugh. "Does forgiving him make me weak and stupid?"

"No my baby, it just makes you a better human than most."

"Shut it man. Or can't you at least bellow, I mean sing a normal song?" Opie asked. "Margaritaville, Friends in low places, Something?" he grumbled angrily. Piney got up and shut the tailgate and moved to help Jenna into the car. "Daddy I got it."

"No ma'am your supposed to be on bed rest." he picked her up and sat her in the drivers seat even going so far as to buckle her in. he kissed her forehead and then looked into the backseat to see Jax pat Opie's cheek.

"Thanks baby."

"Not baby. You try and kiss me or some shit I'll knock you into next month." Piney laughed. "I knew you was to hairy to be my wife" he laughed hysterically "Harry is hairy that's sooo funny."

"You're a real riot Teller, gonna sit up front with Jen. No puking or hanging body parts out windows you got me?"

"Vegas! We had fun there man!"

Jenna looked at her brother as he got in the truck "Do I wanna know?"

"Not really."

"Night kiddos, night lushy in leather." Piney said as Jenna started the car. "night Pop!" Jenna and Opie called. "Yeah night Pop!" Jax added.

"Jenna! Jen-na!"

"Why are you enunciating my name? What Jax?"

"I love you and I really am sorry I cheated, I didn't really even mean too… I missed you and I was mad."

"At me for losing abel? Or my supposed cheating?"

"No at myself for it."

"Doesn't change anything does it? We're still here like this, all fucked up."

"We can fix it just come home. My life sucks with you up at that god awful cabin. I can't sleep the bed is all cold and lumpy and lacks of you."

"Jax-"

"We don't have to have sex I just want to cuddle." Opie laughed. "He wants to cuddle." Jenna shot a dirty look at Opie. "She making the imma hit you face at you or at me?" Jax mumbled.

"Fine you can sleep net to me but only because I don't want to drive all over charming at midnight! I see you back there thinking about waking him, do not touch Abel."

"I made him I can touch him. He's cute and smushy…I did a good job."

"Yes Jax, he's cute and smushy and asleep leave him that way." he leaned forward to hug Jenna.

"When we get home Jax shower you smell like a brewery."

-/-

Freshly showered Jax crawled into bed with Jenna.

"Tell me again why are in my bed?" she asked.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am baby," he muttered and Jenna laughed.

"That and you like me." he added.

-/-/-/-

I kinda forgot about the whole Jail thing when I wrote this but long story short Jenna sets a sweet butt straight!

Jenna I don't think this is a good idea…" She rolled her eyes toward Lyla. "Why not?" Jenna said dryly. "Well you're still recovering and you and Jax literally just got back together come on girl it's just a sweet butt."

"That's not the point. The point is that's mine and newbie needs an education. How do I look?" "Perfect…I can't believe you just gave birth a month ago."

She straightened her black tank top. "Thanks for lying, you're a good friend but I feel fat." She checked her plum colored lip gloss in the flip down mirror. "

I wasn't lying you look stellar."

"Thanks, what's random sweet butt's name?" she fixed her hair which was wildly curly today in its natural state.

"Think her name's Caralee or maybe its Merilee…I don't know either way it's something weird." Jenna laughed.

"Ready?"

"How long do want me to wait before pulling you off her?" Jenna laughed again.

Opie heard the door creak and looked up to see his sister rolling quick and sure toward his best friend. He knew that sedate look on her face was a lie because that was her "I mean business." roll. From his seat at the bar and with that girl Farley or whatever her name was atop his lap. Jax couldn't see the hurricane of pissed off redhead aimed at him. He tried to tell him with his eyes even mouthing "Wife! Wife!" but to no avail. She tapped his shoulder "Hi honey."

"Who's that?" The nameless girl asked. "Sweetheart if you wanna live you'll get out of my husband's lap…like NOW!"

"Baby it's not what it-"

"I wasn't speaking to you Jackson." Dumbly the girl kept her seat.

"You have a wife?" Jenna raised his left hand. "That's what the ring means blondy. Now get out of his lap before I remove you myself."

"Jen you need to be careful I don't think-" Opie tried to reason with her. "Shut up Harry. You've got five seconds chick…"

"Five…four…" Jenna reached over and jerked the girl out of his lap dumping her on the floor. Jax was kinda turned on by the display even though he was worried for the sweet butt's safety. "Your new around here so let me let you in on a little something I'm not a woman who looks the other way. Touch him again and my widely known threat of ripping girls intestines out through their cunts will go from statement to fact." she snapped her fingers in the girls face. "Just like that."

"Now's when you leave sweetie." Lyla added and the girl got to her feet and out the door quick. "Jenna I wasn't going to do anything with her."

"That's not the point, I needed to make a statement to the crow eaters and sweet butts that if they mess around with you there will be consequences and she was handy." he leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"That was hot but now I'm a little scared of you." "Good."

"Want a beer sis?" Opie asked.

"Can't nursing…"

"In that case one Coca Cola for my favorite mean ass redhead coming right up."

"Opie you are my favorite brother!" "I'm your only brother."

"Potato Pa-Tah-Toe."

"I used to be your favorite person ever until he came along…"

"You're both SOL now my favorite people ever are my children!"

-/-/-/-

Jenna was going to stay at the cabin again the time crunch got me! Opie lets Jax know he's pissed off at him

Opie walked into the shop and found Jax. He handed Jax the house keys. "She took the kid and went up to the cabin. Stay away from her when she's ready to see you she will, I find out you're hassling her your ass is grass. Steer clear of me too for a few days I'm not too happy with you either." "Opie she can't be up there all alone its not safe."

"Paige is gonna stick with her and the old man and I will take care of her we always do. You wanna live stay far far away from the old man,"

"Ope-"

"I'm real tired of cleaning up all those broken pieces you tend to leave my sister in, you need to leave me be now."

"Clay! Jen isn't coming in because Jax can't keep his dick out of places it shouldn't be!" Opie hollered half the room turned and glared at Jax.

-/-/-/-

Jenna dyes her hair just to piss Jax off.

Jenna rolled into the shop. Juice walking by noticed it first. Her hair once a fiery red was now a dark rich chocolate brown. He nodded at her.

"I like it Jen."

"Thanks," Jax poked his head out from beneath the hood of a Prius to see what Juice was rattling on about and was instantly mad.

"Put it back Jennasis."

No Jackson, I don't feel like it."

"You're not supposed to dye your hair while pregnant Jenna."

"That's a wives tale besides I like it."

"You look a little like Olivia Wilde but sexier..." Juice added.

"Stop flirting with my wife Juice! You only did it to piss me off because you know I like your hair." She smiled at him. So."

"You like her hair?" Juice was confused.

"He has a thing...I like it." Opie added. The look Jax shot him said traitor.

"I wanna see the old man's face when he sees." Opie snickered.

"You're gonna be in trouble."

"Well Gemma talked me out of cutting it, this was a compromise. I'll just tell Dad its all Jax's fault, because it is."

-/-/-/-

And she puts it back

A month later

"Baby I brought you lunch.." Jax walked and found her sitting in the hall re-wrapping a towel around her once again red head. Turban firmly in place. She muttered

"Thanks," before he really stopped to think about it he strode over kissing her soundly on the mouth.

"It's back thank you for doing that."

"Didn't do it for you Dad got all misty and it freaked me out. Who said you could kiss me anyway?"

"I married you means I can kiss you anytime I want too. It's in the rule book."

"So's not cheating stop watching Sweet Home Alabama with Juice, What you bring me?"

"Bobby's chicken spaghetti..."

"Oh I love you like really my favorite person ever kinda love." She kissed his cheek hell he'd take it.

-/-/-/-

Short little convo with Juice I couldn't use. Right after the letter confrontation.

A few minutes later…

Juice saw Jenna at the shell station, he pulled in to check on her and make Sure she wasn't broken down one street over from TM no less. he found her leaned on the steering wheel crying. Without thinking he got into the passenger side pulling her to him.

"Talk to me."

"How'd I fuck up my life so bad Juan?"

"You didn't…"

"Oh but didn't I? I love you all but you all consistently put your girlfriends wives and families last, the club comes first. That was drilled into my head before I could even read. Why is it ok for him to fuck around? And why in the hell do I want to forgive him?"

"I get why you feel like you've been put last, a lot of the time you do get put last and it isn't fair, but when it counts we rally Jen. You know that! none of us agree with what Jax did. Not a single one, the reason you want to forgive him is probably because you love him, and don't call me Juan its weird."

She laughed. "Okay, thanks Juice I really gotta go get Trey."

-/-/-/-

Jenna confronts Ima.

Jenna pulls into the club house and sees Ima's car. Her eyes narrow.

"Paigey poo, take the babies into Aunt Gemma in the office Kay?"

"Why?"

"Got something to take care of." they got out of the car. Jenna hands Arizona to Paige. "Got her?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Trey hold bubba's hand til you get to the shop kay? And go slow Abel's got short unstable legs."

"I got him. Promise."

"Thank you babies." She watches them safely enter the shop Gemma waves her off and she turns to her mission."

She rolls into the club slow and easy.

She picked up a red pool ball out of the center of the table.

"What the fuck Jenny?" Opie griped at having his game interrupted.

"Pull me off when I draw blood." she pitched the ball at Ima hitting her in the shoulder. Ima gasped with the force and crumpled. Jenna picked up a pool cue rolling around the downed girl like she was stalking prey.

"That hurt Porn Princess?"

"You broke my shoulder bitch."

Jenna laughed. "Oh I'll break more than that don't tempt me." She ran the pool cue along Ima's jaw.

"Here's the thing Ima, I'm not a typical woman I'm not out to vilify the other woman. After all he chose to fuck you. No one held a gun to his head."

"I didn't- I thought-" Ima rambled. Jenna held the pool cue to her throat.

"Shut up you bitch." She growled. "He's married and you knew it, that means you are the worst kind of whore an immoral one." Her eyebrow winged up. "Touch him, you even so much as breathe within a mile of him ever again and I will do a helluva lot more than downgrade your porny abilities by breaking your shoulder. We clear cum catcher?" She nodded. Jenna tossed Opie the pool cue and rolled off.

-/-/-/

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave me some ideas for season 4 as well as reviews! Thank you so much for your continued support of this series Happy holidays-Meghan


End file.
